He'd Look Just like You
by Rockliff
Summary: Sometimes, very rarely, impossible things just happen and we call them miracles. Maybe, just maybe, this would be their miracle. They both know that it could never happen, and It's all false hope really; wishing and imagining. Rockliff one-shot.


**A/N:** I'm sleepy and depressed and I decided to write some Rockliff because you gotta admit that Ell and Rocky having kids would be the cutest thing in the history of the planet.

Anyways, I love anyone who took the time to read this, as I'm not a very good writer -I don't do it professionally or anything, I don't even do well in English so hopefully I didn't mess this up too much.

**Disclaimer: **I don't know anything or anyone -though you can't actually own anyone and if you do you aren't very nice. I do wish I did though, so I apologize for all the copyright things I have mentioned in this FanFiction.

**Warning:** Much gay, assbutts, and Doctor Who (sadly, no French here).

* * *

It had been five years since they had moved in together, four since they'd gotten engaged, and two since they'd gotten married. They'd gotten into minor fights over the years, as most couples do, but other than that, everything had gone along wonderfully. They couldn't be happier, really. They loved each other and that was all they needed.

But there had always been this... hole that simply couldn't be filled by just the two of them and they both knew it. They brought it up plenty of times _before_ they had gotten together, back when they were_ just_ best friends. They would talk about it often enough, Rocky's siblings making little remarks here and there that it wasn't very normal for two _friends_ to have conversations of the sort.

Riker had actually asked Rocky on several occasions whether he would ask Ellington on a date anytime soon, to which he would quickly respond with a loud exclamation of how straight they both were -Ellington had a girlfriend, for goodness sake!- and how all they were was just _friends_. Of course, Riker would just smirk and ask Rocky to look in a mirror; he would always be beet red.

They would still have those conversations anyway, as they didn't think it to be anything out of the ordinary. That had been when Ell and Kelly were together and Rocky was planning on getting a girlfriend. The idea would have obviously crossed their mind at some point later, anyways.

But it was also when they were both too oblivious to see that they cared for each other more than they could ever care for anyone else, so when they had gotten together there had been the inevitable realization that, both of them being guys and all, they couldn't have kids together, and it hurt.

It wasn't like they needed a kid to be happy anyway. It was more like they'd always wanted to have a baby to look after. Even when they were teenage boys, at seventeen and eighteen, they would always smile at each other and mention how they both couldn't wait to have kids. They would laugh about it later, and talk hours on end about what they would look like. Rocky would mention he didn't have anyone to have kids with in the near future, and Ell would laugh it off and begin to describe the love child of Emma Watson and Rocky Lynch. Ellington obviously ended up being shipped with Kelly -and sometimes Louis Tomlinson.

They had never actually thought about the possibility of the two ending up together, so they never had any doubts of them ever being dads one day.

It wasn't mentioned again until _after_ they had gotten married. Rocky and Ell were back in their apartment, doing what they usually did on lazy Saturday mornings -though that usually ended up with pancake mix in Ellington's hair, to which Rocky would later admit was all because he wanted to shower together- when Ell spoke up. He asked Rocky why he hadn't mentioned it in a while, as they could just as well adopt a child, and there wouldn't be much difference, and he knew Rocky wanted it just as bad as he did.

He was wrong, and he knew it. They _couldn't _adopt. It wouldn't be the same. They, of course, had ended up having an argument over the fact, Ell being all for adopting and Rocky opposing to the idea, as 'they weren't capable' and 'it most definitely wouldn't be the same'. Ell had ended up blaming himself for that, saying how if he had just left Rocky alone, he would have married a girl, and he would have been able to start the 'big happy family' he'd always wanted. There had been some yelling on both their parts, and they had ended up sleeping in separate rooms.

The matter wasn't brought up again by either of them, both too afraid of the other's reaction.

It was a Saturday _evening _when the topic had been brought up again. They were both cuddling on the couch, watching Doctor Who reruns while Rocky smiled amusedly at Ell's excitement, as he knew for a _fact_ that he'd watched the episode more than enough to not be surprised whenever something out of the ordinary -for Doctor Who- happened. Nevertheless, Ell never failed to gasp whenever something 'unexpected' happened, to which Rocky would smile and shake his head. He waited until commercial break, as he knew Ell would strangle him for speaking while the show was still on, then pulled the smaller boy's body closer to his side as he closed his eyes.

"I think he'd look like you," he said softly, Ellington looking up in confusion. "Our kid," he clarified, a soft giggle escaping his lips as he closed his eyes to think about whose features the imaginary child would have. He realized with a slight pang that that was something they used to do often, though never with the child belonging to the both of them. They'd stopped after they had gotten together.

Ellington smiled wistfully and nodded, tucking loose strands of hair behind Rocky's ears lovingly, "he'd have your eyes though. They're beautiful and green, so he'd have them."

"Beautiful and green?" Rocky's eyes sparkled.

"It's my favorite color," Ell nodded and they both burst into laughter, wide smiles on both their faces.

Surely enough, they'd managed to make a touchy topic into something fun to talk about, though there was still this lingering sadness in the silence that follows, as they both know that they can imagine it, and they can wish for it to happen but deep down they both knew that was all it was; imagining and wishing, because it would never come true.

Rocky cleared let out a small sigh and leaned in to place a small, chaste kiss on his lips, "he'd also have my hair," he continued, "but he'd have your lips and your nose."

He grinned, "is it because I'm just so darn cute?" It was easier to talk about it now, and Ell could hardly understand why they had fought over it before. It was a fun -and cute- idea to play with, as he was absolutely sure that Rocky's child would be the most adorable little kid ever, and raising a kid together... that would be the best thing _ever_. He would have absolutely loved to do the baby clothes shopping with Rydel.

"You are pretty adorable," Rocky agreed, a small smile showing off the dimples that Ell not-so-secretly adored.

"D'you think It's possible?" He asked quietly, eyes boring into Ellington's, almost as if the older boy would certainly know the answer. Rocky was pretty sure it was a no.

Ellington just shook his head and sighed, carefully untangling his fingers from Rocky's hair as commercial break ended. "Us having kids, you mean." He didn't have to ask as he turned back to face the television, settling down on Rocky's lap. A small smile made It's way onto his face as he felt Rocky's arms wrap around his waist and he nodded confidently, turning away from the television for just a second to look up into Rocky's -ridiculously big- green eyes.

"It could be, yeah. I certainly hope so." Ell yawned and turned his attention back to the television before continuing, "as a wise man once said, sometimes, very rarely, impossible things just happen and we call them miracles." He bit his lip and nodded, "maybe that'll be our miracle."

"..."

"That's Doctor Who, you assbutt."

* * *

I just love posting these things and having it say It's by Rockliff. It's pretty perfect and it makes me happy.

It is now time to wait and see how long it takes Paige to find the thing. Thank you everyone for reading this, you have made me extremely happy by doing so \o/

~Rockliff


End file.
